


Cherry on the Top

by AmandaSun320



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	Cherry on the Top

“花京院前辈！”短发女生埋下头不敢看眼前的人，脸上的绯红一直烧到耳尖，“请务必收下这个！”  
双手接过女生手里折叠得很好看的信笺，红发高中生鞠躬道谢：“真是谢谢了。”  
小女生捂住嘴小声尖叫了一下，然后转身就跑。  
真是令人困扰啊，这个女生原先是一直围着承太郎转的那种叽叽喳喳小麻雀一样的女生里的一个，不知道承太郎会不会介意她移情别恋到他身上啊。  
“JOJO前辈！”“JOJO前辈！”听到小麻雀们的声音，就知道承太郎走近了。  
“啊那是庆子吗？”要不说女生看情敌的眼力总是出色到令人惊异呢？一个尖细的声音响起来，所有的眼睛都转过来了。“怎么跑去花京院同学那里啦？”  
“庆子？会不会是转去喜欢花京院同学了？”“诶——”“那我的情敌又少一个了！”……叽叽喳喳的，真的很像小麻雀啊！  
“……花京院同学和JOJO受欢迎的程度不相上下哦！”突然有人这么说道，花京院典明的视线忍不住向承太郎那边瞟了一下。  
虽然说和承太郎关系很好，不过承太郎是一个很有自尊的人，原来喜欢他的人转头来喜欢别人，对于他来说会不会感到有些丢面子呢？花京院这么想着，真是有些困扰啊！  
承太郎早就看到了短发女生给花京院情书的全过程，不光是这一个，他今天一天收到的所有情书，承太郎都一一看在眼里。  
“走了，花京院。”他压根没理睬周围女生不满地瞅着花京院的眼神，也不在意她们期待地看着他，希望两个人为这件事发生些冲突的神色。  
“诶——”花京院快走了两步，赶上承太郎。  
转过街角，冰淇淋店彩色的招牌出现在众人视线里。“要吃冰淇淋吗？”是在问他吗？花京院抬头看了看承太郎。  
“喂喂，JOJO太偏心了吧？怎么不邀请女孩子吃冰淇淋啊？”一个胆子大点的女生跳了出来。  
“……”花京院看了一眼脸色阴云密布得要滴下水来的承太郎，叹了口气，又来了。  
“吵死了，滚一边去！！！”可能觉得今天忍受她们的时间太长了，承太郎又补了一句，“都通通离开我的视线！！！”  
女生们嘻嘻哈哈地叫喊着“好帅啊”、“JOJO发怒也好帅”之类无聊的话然后跑掉了，黑制服的高中生转过来看着比他矮半个头的高中生。  
“哼……”很低沉的承太郎式的哼气声，一般这个声音都是他心情极其不好的时候才会发出的。花京院有点头疼，果然还是在意自己被告白这件事吗？  
“你不要介意啊，我会拒绝那个女生的，叫庆子是吧？我会拒绝的！”承太郎没理他，径直走向冰淇淋店的大门。  
冰淇淋店里的冷气总是很足，对于夏天还裹着学兰的高中生来说实在是一个舒适的地方。承太郎把书包塞进花京院怀里，让他先找个地方坐下，他站在柜台前点单。  
坐在绿植围成的小角落里，花京院有点不安，承太郎这家伙不会吧？以前没见他对自己这么生气过啊……果然还是雄性动物间的尊严问题吧……  
头疼。  
随意地托着装在漂亮的花型玻璃杯的圣代，承太郎走过来，坐在他对面的位置，有点用力地把杯子放在桌子上，然后向花京院的方向推了过来。杯子移动的地方留下一条清凉的湿漉漉的痕迹。冰淇淋的尖顶上有一颗樱桃。  
“你不吃吗？”他小心翼翼地问。莫名其妙生气的承太郎，谁都会有些害怕。  
“不。”很简短的回答。啊果然就是生气了啊！花京院有点纠结该怎么让他消气。  
“我说，”他斟酌措辞，把今天收到的情书从书包里全部取了出来，数量比起承太郎一天收到的可少多了，不过和普通人比起来也是相当可观。“你看看，这都是今天收到的情书，哪些是以前追着你的，你告诉我，我以后就记住不会再和她们多打交道了。”  
是他错觉吗？承太郎不仅没消气，脸色反而更加黑了？  
他揉了揉额头，承太郎这家伙不怎么喜欢把所有情绪都写在脸上，甚至不想用语言来表述他到底在想什么，所以到底要怎么才能让他不生气啊！  
花京院忍痛割爱，用吃冰淇淋的小匙把唯一一颗樱桃舀了起来：“呐，樱桃给你，不要生气了嘛。”  
“……”承太郎的脸裂了，“真是够了。”  
下一秒，花京院震惊地看到用堪比白金之星的速度劈手夺下他手中小匙的承太郎，把樱桃极其粗暴地塞进嘴里，随手把小匙扔到桌面上，右手撑着桌子站了起来，左手绕到他的脑后。然后……  
“唔！”  
他的眼睛难以置信地睁大，虽然一直知道承太郎容易冲动，不过这是什么情况？  
嘴唇泛着湿润的水光，被啃咬之后微微肿胀，殷红诱人像刚刚那颗樱桃。花京院从嘴里吐出樱桃核。  
“干什么突然就……”他从口袋里掏出叠得整整齐齐的手帕擦了擦嘴。  
“情书，我撕了。”白金之星果然是快啊，两个人刚刚亲在一起的时候，承太郎就已经把各种各样好看的信笺撕成了碎片。  
“搞什么啊……”花京院典明觉得空条承太郎的思路太跳他跟不上，不过那个吻还是挺棒的。樱桃上带了点冰淇淋，酸甜之外有一种腻人的香甜。  
“真是够了……”承太郎又这么来了一句。  
“不许收她们的情书，所有人，都不许！”  
“诶？”花京院抬头看着直勾勾盯着他的承太郎，两个人的距离并没有多远，承太郎还在不断缩短这个距离。  
花京院感觉到额头上印下一个湿乎乎的吻，冰淇淋店的冷气吹着，有点凉，但是宜人到他还想继续。  
“花京院，我的。”  
头顶一个闷闷的声音说道。


End file.
